


Pictures of you

by Emerald



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/pseuds/Emerald





	Pictures of you

Josef ran his fingers over the surface of the photograph in his hand. Tucked away between the pages of a neglected book, he had almost forgotten it even existed.

The time stamp in the lower right hand corner said August 29th 1988. Digital photography hadn’t yet been perfected by that time, but the image was clearly that of him and Mick. The note scrawled in his own handwriting on the back said simply, ‘New York, fond memories’.

Mick’s head was tossed back, rain soaked hair fanning out over his shoulders, his expression one of pure joy and abandon. Josef was looking at the camera straight on, shoulders stiff and expression serious, his own hair plastered wet from the torrential downpour they had found themselves caught in. It was the first time Josef had allowed his own image to be captured in such a manner and he remembered the feelings of awkwardness that had come over him as he stood and posed for the picture.

A flood of memories rushed over him. The feel of Mick’s hand in his as they ran together to escape the rain and ended up looking like a pair of drowned rats despite their best efforts. The kindly old stoop shouldered Japanese man stopping them in the street and asking if they would like him to take their picture.

They had returned to their hotel after that, a mix-up at the front desk ensuring that they were forced to share a room as well as a bed. They had both stripped off their soaking wet clothes, comfortable in their own skins around each other and briskly toweled themselves dry with the complimentary bath sheets provided as part of hotel service.

Josef had watched and studied the shades of light and dark shadow reflected over the planes and angles of Mick’s physique as he moved. His longing had been evident and he had found that same longing reflected in Mick’s eyes.

Neither had made the first move, rather they had moved together, each mirroring the unspoken invitation and consent of the other. Josef had melted in that moment, a soft snarl of approval eliciting from his lips as Mick finally let go of all of the shackles and constraints once afforded to him by his past upbringing and mortality.

Mick’s mouth seeking his, fingers stroking, hands touching, gripping, exploring. The sensation of Mick’s body held tight against his own, the feel of Mick’s cock as Mick drove himself into his passage and he had clung to Mick's back and raised his hips to meet each thrust, moaning and begging for more.

Yearning, fulfillment and ultimately regret.

Josef knew now he should have told Mick how he really felt back then, but at the time saying, “I love you” had seemed like such a cliché to spoil an otherwise ideal moment. And in a rare fit of tongue tied thought and speech, Josef hadn’t been able to think of the words to express his feelings otherwise.

More than two decades had passed now since the grainy picture had first been captured. Mick had long since moved on, setting up a new life with Beth, a life that didn’t include Josef as anything more than a dearly held friend and confidant.

Josef looked at the photograph in his hand once more and then held opposite corners between thumb and forefinger, preparing to tear it in half, feeling the sudden urge to break away from the memories and feelings contained in that one image.

He stopped himself and placed the photo back between the pages of the book from whence it had fluttered unexpectedly forth. For now all he had was a picture and the memory of what had once been and Josef wasn't about to let go of either of those things, nor of his closely guarded hope of what might still be.

After all who ever really knew what the future held for those who lived forever?


End file.
